There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown
There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown is the ninth prime-time animated TV specials based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It was originally aired on the CBS network on March 11, 1973 and released to DVD as a bonus feature (along with another Peanuts special Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown) on January 2, 2004. It was also released in remastered form as part of the DVD box set, "Peanuts 1970's Collection, Volume One." Plot summary There are three months of school left and all of the Peanuts gang are under pressure from too many tests and homework assignments. They now have to make preparations to write a report on a field trip to an art museum. Charlie Brown's grades are falling from A to C and he has to receive a big grade on his museum report in order to salvage his grades for the entire term. Simultaneously, he must fight off the distraction of Peppermint Patty and newcomer student Marcie (in her animated debut), both of whom have feelings for him. Unfortunately, on the way to the art museum, Charlie Brown, his sister Sally, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Snoopy inadvertently arrive in a supermarket and mistake it for the art museum. When Linus shows Charlie Brown and Lucy slides that resemble the works he took pictures of, Charlie Brown's hopes of salvaging his grades are shattered. As he waits for his graded report, he expects the worst of it all. However, everything works out for the best, as his teacher assumes his report is a description of an art museum described through the description of a supermarket and she gives him the grade he needs. On the final scene, Peppermint Patty apologizes to Charlie Brown for saying bad things to him and that it was not easy for a girl to talk like that to a boy. But Peppermint Patty angrily blows Charlie Brown away after Charlie Brown brings up the Little Red-Haired Girl. Marcie, who was watching this and calling her 'sir' throughout the special, reminded Peppermint Patty that she said the wrong thing again like she did in the supermarket. Peppermint Patty then asks Marcie if she knows how annoying it is being called 'sir' a lot when she tells her not to. Marcie responds, "No, ma'am". Notes *This was the first Peanuts special to use vignettes or "blackout" sketches, notably at the beginning of the special. This would later be used on a bigger scale in the specials A Charlie Brown Celebration (1982), It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown (1983), Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales (2002), and the series ''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. *Marcie also kisses Charlie Brown for the first time in this special, but instead of being because she loves him, it's for him to "think of it as a goodnight kiss from Peppermint Patty". Voice actors and their characters * Chad Webber - Charlie Brown * Stephen Shea - Linus van Pelt * Robin Kohn - Lucy van Pelt * Hilary Momberger - Sally Brown * James Ahrens - Marcie * Christopher DeFaria - Peppermint Patty * Lynda Mendelson - Frieda * Bill Meléndez - Snoopy * Vince Guaraldi - Joe Cool Singer External links * Category:Peanuts television specials Category:Films directed by Bill Melendez Category:1973 television specials Category:1973 in American television Category:CBS television specials Category:Animated television specials